shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Unlimited Pets Company
Levi and Jane: Unlimited Pets Company is a normal but unique pet company and it's also full of magic. You can buy your favorite common pets from our company, such as dogs, cats and so on. You can also order some special pets as you want. Our company has advanced simulation technology, we can create any machine pets to satisfy your all requirements. Our high technology can help you revive your dearest dead pets, as we'll produce a machine pet exactly like the dead pet. The most magical thing is that the machine pets will never die so they can company you forever. City: Tale: City Article: There is a world famous prosperous city located in the south of China, whose name is Jin Ling. And there is a beautiful river run across the city. Behind the city, here lies the rolling mountains. The city's rapidly developing technology creates a vibrant environment. The harmony between man and nature is fully embodied here. It' known as the "Animal City Of The World". Description: Appearance: Outside: It is a large manor of more than 5000 acres. In front of the manor, there is a clear and beautiful lake wth blue clear water. The city's highest mountain is only 3 miles away from it, and between them there is a wonderful forest. The main construction of this manor is an amazing building which looks like a huge diamond. The diamond building not only has the appearance of a diamond, it can also shine in the sun with its glass walls. Inside: The building is divided into four floors. The first floor is used for exhibiting our company's productions. If you want to consult our products, you can take a lift to the second floor. There is a special reception room waiting for you. We also produce our technology pets at the second floor. The customers can also be allowed to see the productive process. The third is the director office. Jane works in the left office, which can view the whole manor, she is the leader of Administration. Levi's office is on the right and he is mainly lead the Development department. Between their offices, there lies a meeting room. Age/History: This company has opened for nearly ten years. When Jane and Levi graduated from the college, they decided to build a unique pet company. In the beginning, it was just a small workroom and they only sold some common animals . As time flies by, they found that keeping pets was a personalized thing, different people had quite different requirements of pets. From then on ,they tried hardly to connect pets and high technology. Then they created the advanced simulation technology and operated this big company. Purpose: With the vicissitudes of century, the human evolved rapidly but the animals couldn't catch human's feet. Then everything had changed, the harmony between the man and nature had been broken. People used their power to kill animals,ignore animals. In nowadays, more and more people are willing to keep a animal as their pets. The purpose of our company is by using private custom pet technology to make people pay attention to their pets, appeal them to respect pets, love pets and care pets. People: Owners: Levi and Jane. Residents: Company employees and real or machine animals. Users: The people who have pets or who are going to keep pets.